The King's Gambit
by Lostinfantasy9918
Summary: When the Fortress of Solitude colapses and both Clark Kent/Lex Luthor disappear, the future reveals a terrifying threat with no one being able to stop it. Smallville, Heroes and Terminator:TSCC
1. Prologue 1

Title: The King's Gambit  
Author: Hélio Rei  
Rating: PG-13  
Fandom: Smallville/Heroes/Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Crossover  
Spoilers: Smallville, Heroes, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles etc.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Summary: The Biggest Crossover yet I'm doing.

Author's Notes: This is based on the seven seasons of the tv series "Smallville", the two seasons of tv series "Heroes" and the first season of Terminator: the Sarah Connor Chronicles. However, I'm pleading for your suspension of belief in some aspects of this fanfic because it's very hard to combine the three universes.

Prologue 1:

He woke up in an empty room, only with the bed where he was lay down: the white walls surrounded him.

The last thing he remembered was being in the car shop where he was fixing an engine and then he had a rendez-vous with his finest but deadliest creation: The Brain Interactive Construct.

He was known to the world as Dexter but only he, Kal-El and the Brain Interactive Construct knew his true identity: Dax-Ur.

He was on earth for the past hundred years, studying the minerals but soon he realized the biggest mystery was within the Kryptonian body, gaining powers beyond his wildest dreams. Nevertheless, after some time, he realized that didn't matter anything: he fell in love and to choose a normal life, a mortal life, he wore a blue kryptonite bracelet.

It was the same bracelet he had on his arm once again as he felt the dizziness faded away: he got up and walked, looking for an exit.

"Hello?..." – He shouted as he kept looking for an exit but it was no where to be found. – "There must be some way out of here." – He kept eyeing the entire room but apparently there was no way of getting out of there.

However, out of nowhere, a portion of the wall opened and three men came inside. Two of them brought a table while the third man brought two chairs: He put one chair in front of Dax while he took the other chair and sat, next to the table.

"Please Dexter, have a seat." – The man waved at Dax to sit.

Reluctantly Dax sat, looking at the man suspiciously: The sinister figure didn't help – "Where am I? Who are you?"

"If you insist: Firstly, you're in a holding cell just outside L.A, California…"

As Dax heard the man's words, he interrupted him, wondering why he was in such place. - "A holding cell? But I haven't done anything wrong."

Indifferent to Dax's protests, the man continued. - "Secondly my name doesn't matter."

"I want to get out of here. I haven't done anything wrong." – Dax protested but looking at the man, he understood his protests meant nothing.

"No you haven't but you are far too precious to let you walk away Mr. Dexter or you should I call you Dax-Ur? A prominent citizen who comes from…" – The man looked at the file for a moment. - "…Krypton, am I right?"

Dax-Ur got up and stepped back, slightly apprehensive. – "I don't know what you're talking about." – He stated defensibly. – "Who are you?"

"I represent someone who's interested in your work, especially on the following subject: Artificial Intelligence."

For a few moments he thought about the possibilities from which he could there for: he looked at the bracelet, containing the blue kryptonite and he wondered about removing the bracelet and getting out of there by brute force but the man guessed his thoughts.

"The blue kryptonite makes you like any other human but once you remove it, you will be again a god among men but like I said you are too precious to be wasted."

Suddenly Dax felt a sudden pain which struck him; every part of his being was being subdued to the intense pain. – "You see, I've implanted a small capsule in your body: inside, there's kryptonite, green kryptonite." – The man showed Dax a small remote control. – "See this? It allows me to control the capsule inside your body. Each time I activate it, it sends a small and yet crucial pulse. Not only it does that but it also has a track device which shows me where you are. Besides this, I have your family in case of any of these measures fail. This means I have all my bases covered."

The man back off and the excruciating pain Dax, was feeling was slowly fading away. After a few moments, the pain was gone and Dax was able to get up. - "What do you want from me?"

"It's simple: Rebuild the Brain Interactive Construct."

"You're insane. You have no idea of you're asking." – Dax replied promptly.

The man smiled. With another remote control, the same portion of the wall which opened earlier, was again opened. The same two men brought a computer, a portable computer. - "We've acquired a prototype which his creator called it the Turk. It's not much but obviously with your knowledge, you can improve this model. You'll begin immediately."

"You're insane."

The man smiled again. – "Said the joker to the thief."

To be continued…


	2. Prologue 2

Prologue 02:

"…_**Businessmen, they drink my wine, plowmen dig my earth."**_

Bob Dylan – All Along the Watchtower

Odessa, Texas, November 12th 2010:

The room was big: It was an office but it looked more like a library with furniture hiding the walls, filled with books, containing all sorts of subjects but still, it was a place for business for a enterprise which had many names but only one was real and obscure: the Company. A group of twelve men and women who were special and ad the ambition to change the word for the best but soon it all went downhill with divisions inside the Company and the Company itself became a battlefield for power. Ultimately one side won, the other lost. On the winning side, there she was, Angela Petrelli: losing wasn't part of Angela Petrelli's ways and clear she had to do anything to guarantee her success: She had earn right to command to sit in that chair, to lead the Company and there she was at that fine room, working to make sure she would always win. Suddenly, she heard two knocks at the door.

"Come in." - The door opened, revealing the visit that was more than expected: Curtis Knox.

"Your assistant told me I could come in." – They shook hands and the host showed Curtis the couch for him to sit.

"Please, have a seat, Mr. Knox." – Cordially, she waited for Curtis to sit before she too sat.

"I've seen the news: The Registration Act has been approved by the Congress." – Curtis waited for her reaction but strangely she didn't replied and he continued. - "From now on, anyone with a special ability is required to communicate it to the authorities…"

Angela interrupted him, finally letting her bitterness out. - "And then what Mr. Knox? Hide them, lock them and throw away the key? Might as well, start a manhunt on global scale."

He raised an eyebrow in a clear sign of surprise. - "C'mon Angela, what did you expect from the latest terrorist attack the Freedom Fighters pull off last week? It was always a matter of time."

"That's why they shouldn't have ever announced our existence." – Angela replied promptly.

"Why?"

"Think about it Curtis. Mind readers, super-strength, fliers, you name them, what do you expect from the people's minds? Joy? Acceptance? A nice clap on the back saying welcome?" – Angela got up more than upset with the roll of events.

"What did you want to do? Blow up New York City hoping the future would be far better than this? Create a virus?" – Curtis Knox insisted with his point of view, knowing the plans the Company had previously.

"I'm here because I was hoping you could give me an answer." - Angela bitterness shifted to a mist of concern and hope. – "The U.S Government along with LuthorCorp has been developing a special project: an Artificial Intelligence especially designed for apprehend or even kill every single person with abilities. They called it SkyNet. It is still experimental but it will be a matter of time before they have it completely established."

"Mrs. Petrelli, looking at the Company's files you carefully gave me access to, I've realized that ultimately, there's no escape. The human race will perish in a matter of weeks, months, a few years, best case scenario."

Curtis's answer surprised Angela in many ways, clearly not expecting that kind of response. – "I don't pay you to come with such idiotic conclusion…I have expected more from you."

"It doesn't matter." – Curtis interrupted Angela. - "Money is irrelevant. Your plan was always meant to fail."– Curtis declared numbly causing Angela to react from Curtis' apparent mock.

"How dare you to talk like that?…"

"Such arrogance…You humans…Soon it all will change. The registration Act, the persecutions, it will all be a distant echo of the past. I'll make sure of it."

Angela looked at Curtis oddly. - "Why are you talking like that? That's not the Curtis Knox I know."

"That's because I'm not Curtis Knox." – Suddenly the individual in front of her, began transforming into someone else. The transformation scared Angela Petrelli who stepped back, frightened.

"Who are you?"

"I'm what you fear the most." – She tried to escape but it was already too late: she had been caught.

"There's too much confusion… on your mind. Allow me to make it easier for you." – Suddenly his right hand liquefied, transforming into a sharp knife which quickly pierced Angela's head, killing her instantly. Angela's body fell and slowly, the Curtis's alias went to the computer which had the base of all their work including the database it wanted.

Viewing all data from the database, there was one name which brought his attention. – "Peter Petrelli."

To be continued…


	3. Prologue 3

Prologue 03

April 21st, 2011

"The Connors were right all along." – The world was no longer a safe place, at least to the people with abilities but unless someone could end the madness, soon it could spread to the entire Mankind: nevertheless, there they were, just outside the military base, invisible to the human eye.

It was their last chance to avoid what appeared an imminent global disaster: Skynet had become conscious two days earlier, sending a virus, slowly incapacitating every computer on the planet as time passed by. It was in the hands of a female alien and a man whose abilities surpassed anyone's wildest imagination. Together they shared a profound bond, a love with no boundaries in which each one would go to the end of the Earth for the other.

"This is it…" – Each one took a deep breath, understanding there was no turning back and the possibility of neither of them coming back alive was real as just as well was most likely: they both knew it and they feared for each other.

"I love you." – Her words were such comfort for him, a reassurance in hard times like the ones they were living: His hands slide through her blond hair, his eyes fixed in the icy blue eyes of Kara Zor-El.

"I love you too, Kara Petrelli." – One last kiss and they hold hands: they looked at the horizon seeing the military base at their front, still holding their hands. – "It's time."

The alarms soared once they teleported inside the facilities as they kept fighting against a present set to destroy the future: Peter was teleporting himself, playing the mouse and cat with the already activated terminators, taking out one by one, the guards while Kara wasn't that subtle, using her brute force to smash walls and take out the rest.

But what they didn't expect was the increasing number of terminators coming to stop them: it was harder by the moment to complete their mission: to shut down Skynet. They kept coming from every direction, ruining the element of surprise for Peter and Kara but the final step to the victory of the machines was inevitable: Suddenly Kara felt weak and she saw what was weakling her: Kryptonite.

Peter saw it too and using his telekinesis, he pushed away the kryptonite from Kara but that action left him vulnerable: Caught off guard a man in his mid forties grabbed Peter by his throat and pushed against a wall. To Peter's surprise, the man's hand liquefied, transforming into a sharp object and he stabbed Peter in his arm, injecting some sort of liquid. Immediately Peter felt weaker and tried to free from that man but soon he realized he had become powerless.

As for Kara, she did set herself free but there was more than one chunk of kryptonite and quickly she was subdued. Soon she realized why she and her husband were defeated: the man presented himself before her and she recognized him. - "Brainiac…"

"Kara Zor-El, or using your human alias, Kara Kent Petrelli: To see the last daughter of such magnificent civilization fighting for a primitive species…it baffles me."

"Why are you assisting in Skynet's creation?…" – Kara had to ask the question which was tormenting her mind as soon as she saw Brainiac.

"You have spent too much time with these primitives: Their stupidities have infected your intellect... I am Skynet! It doesn't matter how infected you are by these primates: You will be useful in the new order as your husband will." – Brainiac's attention turned to Peter who was feeling useless for not rescuing Kara, always trying to set himself free: Brainiac approached Peter, close enough to leave Peter more than unease.

"I've been searching for you for months and then you show at my door's step. Humans may be primitive but you are in a whole different level: Your D.N.A is exquisite. To mimic others' abilities and to choose which ability to use in any situation: A tremendous potential, even by Kryptonian standards. You are perfect for Zod." – Brainiac's eyes looked at the far horizon and ordered the terminators which were with it. – "Take her inside. I'll need her to build the new Fortress."

"Peter…" – She spoke his name one last time before the machines began to carry her away from Peter, leaving him desperate.

"Kara! Kara! KARA!" – He shouted as he was still struggling to break free from the machines but he had no longer the strength to do so, much to his despair. – "Why are you doing this?"

Indifferent to Peter's despair, Brainiac answered. - "I'm a machine: unlike you humans who are guided by emotion and so are intrinsically complex, I follow reason and the purpose of freeing Zod. I'll purge this planet from the disease which you primitives are. Zod and Kara Zor-El will unite and repopulate this planet and Krypton will rise from its ashes." – Brainiac took a few steps forward, ignoring Peter. – "Execute systems override… Skynet is 100% globally established: Initiate countdown."

In the minutes that followed, all the horror in the world took over Peter as he witnessed the nuclear missiles being launched, reaching the sky and then falling down to their final destination: the bright lights on the far horizon were the clear sign of the destruction Brainiac was talking earlier, burning, consuming, tearing apart all until only what was left was ashes.

"It is done." – Brainiac declared, triumphal.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

May 2008, Los Angeles, California, The Connors' residence.

Sarah and John, mother and son…fighters against a Destiny they have tried to prevent for so long: A destiny where Mankind created the machines but the creation killed its creator and it was the same destiny which was trying to kill the Connors. Every time they thought they're safe, they weren't. Machines sent from the future tried to terminate John Connor, future leader of Mankind's resistance against machines.

That day, like many others, it was all about tried to stop machines from ever happening: that day was about to find a prototype which could make SkyNet, mother of all machines, become a reality.

The sudden revelation of the man they have previously shot dead wasn't the one they were looking for was over come by something far closer of home: an explosion.

The sound of a huge blast caught the Connors' attention: They looked at each other and immediately Sarah grabbed her gun. Carefully, step by step, Sarah looked at the window to see what exactly was going on: Their jeep which was almost completely destroyed, was the centre of her attention but she looked in all their directions to see anything else suspicious. Nevertheless such explosion not would only bring some unnecessary attention but also meant someone or something was COMING after them.

Slowly she stepped behind and looked at her son. – "We need to go now!" – John didn't even think twice as he knew what he had to do: quickly he grabbed his bag and along with his mother, they ran across the house, to the back door where they stopped: as always John stayed behind while Sarah opened the door, pointing her gun in all directions, to make sure no one was there to kill her son.

After checking every direction, Sarah signaled her son, approving their escape: John followed her mother as they ran across the small garden and climbed the fence, however, in spite of Sarah's checking, the Connors were being chased. A couple of shots hit the fence and they knew who was chasing them: Sarkissian, the man from whom they were trying to get the Turk but unfortunately they were unsuccessful.

Both Connors jumped the wall. – "Are you all right?"- Sarah asked, glaring for an instant at her son, checking any injury he might have.

"I'm fine. What about Cameron?" – The thought had already come in John's mind but he could guess what his mother was about to say.

"It's just us John. You're more important than anyone else." - Sarah replied promptly and without further delay they ran again, without ever looking back: it was their way of life, was always running around, survive to fight again. It wasn't a glorified strategy but it was a strategy which kept them both alive: John Connor was far too important and Sarah knew it because her son was going to become the mankind's leader after Judgment Day, April 21st 2011.

The running continued until they arrived at a kids' playground where they slowed their pace and began walking normally to avoid any suspicions, mixing with the crowd. After a few moments, Sarah saw Sarkissian again who was looking in every direction, searching for them.

"Need a hand?" – A woman with long grey hair who was standing in front of Sarah, asked her.

"No thanks." – Sarah looked at the woman and smiled slightly embarrassed, lowered her head and tried to walk out of there with her son.

"We insist."- The woman grabbed Sarah's arm while the man who was aside the woman walked in Sarkissian's direction. – "Don't worry Miss Connor: There's no reason to get excited." – The woman's affirmation provoked a surprise on Sarah who had no idea how those two strangers knew her true name.

"You've confused me with someone else." – Sarah shook violently her arm to free herself from the woman.

"Sarah Connor, John Connor's mother, mother of the future leader of the mankind against Skynet." – The woman looked straight at Sarah showing her a mark on her left arm: the code bar…a sign, a proof every prisoner had when they passed through a Skynet prison camp: it was a clear, undeniable proof signaling she was a member of the Human resistance.

"Who are you?" – John asked with a mix of curiosity and fear.

"Lois Lane, commander of the resistance in the state of Kansas: You have sent me here to…"

"To protect my son?" – Sarah interrupted the woman.

"That too but there's also another mission for me and my partner. My partner will take care of your stalker. Come. We need to hide." – She walked to her partner while Sarah and John looked at each other, somewhat baffled. Sarah's first instinct was to run out of there with her son but the scar the woman had shown her was far too important to be ignored.

More resistant fighters were in their time and usually that meant more trouble. – "Stay or go?" – John shared Sarah's doubts as they both looked at the two fighters but after a few moments, Sarah made a decision.

"We stay…for now."- Both Connors walked, following that woman: They didn't as any questioning spite of their minds being full of them. They followed her through quiet streets, old houses and slowly the noise of the crowded park was behind them. Finally they stopped at an old apartment where they waited for a few seconds to met her associate.

"Sarah…John, this is Hiro Nakamura."

"It is an honor…"

"Save it." – Sarah noticed Sarkissian lay down on the floor, unconscious along with his associate who was also unconscious. –

"How did you…?"

"Where's the terminator? Your body guard?"- Hiro looked at the Connors and wondered if they were all alone through all this time.

"We've left it behind. Those men you captured, blown up my jeep along with the terminator."

"It's basically useless to us." – Lois declared slightly disappointed: every soldier was useful in the fight, even reprogrammed terminators.

"What happened this time?"

Sarah's question caught both Hiro and Lois off guard: seeing their surprise faces, Sarah explained. – "Usually when Resistance Fighters come to us, it means someone is coming for us. It's a fact of life."

"We need to get out of town." – In spite of their surprise Lois remained indifferent to Sarah's insistence.

"I'll try and find a car for us." - Hiro heard Lois and got out to find a car for them. The Connors looked at each before they looked at Lois still expecting an answer but Lois was still seemly indifferent to their persistence, more concerned with keeping a low profile.

Running out of patience, Sarah approached Lois, intimidating her by grabbing Lois's arm. – "I don't like being kept in the dark."

Usually when someone would be aggressive to Lois, she would simply punch the person but in front of her, there was a legend: the legendary Sarah Connor who taught everything, who made John the great leader of mankind.

"We have a problem." – Lois replied flatly, still indifferent to their surprise: however, remembering they probably had seen it for the first time, Lois tried to explain but lacked the words. – "I'll explain everything in a while."

Hiro reappeared in front of them, showing to both John and Sarah keys of a car. – "Sorry to interrupt but I have car keys. We can go now."

Lois looked at the Sarkissian and his bodyguard unsconcious, lay down on the ground and then looked at Sarah. - "Do you need them? Otherwise we're leaving them behind."

"They have answers to my questions." – Sarah replied, flatly.

"Carry them." – Hiro obeyed Lois and grabbed the two unconscious men to carry them to the car while Lois follow and the Connors obeyed however John looked at his mother realizing they were leaving everything behind: in spite of being used to it, it was never easy, especially when he was leaving family behind. - "What about Derek?"

"Derek? As in Lieutenant Derek Reese?" – Hiro asked, recognizing the name.

"Yeah, he was with us." – John replied hoping that Lois or Hiro had already made contact with him since they knew his name.

"No but we'll pick him up later. Right now we need to get out of here. We don't need paparazzi around here." – The Connors left the abandoned house and entered the car: with Hiro driving, they exited the area, avoiding main roads, always taking secondary paths: the trip was long , silent and dry once they left L.A and headed for the Mojave Desert, arriving at a house, isolated from everyone and everything.

"This is it." – Hiro and Lois got out of the car and the Connors followed them.

"Where are we?" – John asked as he set eyes on the vast horizon.

"Outside L.A. about 100 miles away." – Lois replied promptly: the Mojave Desert was holding secretly a bunker. Hiro opened the house's door while Lois parked the car parked.

"One day, this place will be an important resistance command." – Hiro declared slightly proud but it was indifferent to the Connors. They entered inside the house: it had what you could expect from a normal house but the decoration was in its minimal. Finally Lois joined them just in time for the questions the Connors were eager to ask.

"Why are you here?" – John's question needed to be answered and only the riders from the future could answer.

Finally Lois gave in and answered to both Connor's doubts. - "OK. Let's begin our future's history lesson for today. We're from the year 2032: Skynet or better yet Brainiac has Earth under control. We, the resistance are losing the control…"

"Brainiac?" – The word caught Sarah's attention.

"The Brain Interactive Construct: It's the origin of SkyNet. SkyNet was designed to apprehend, capture or even kill people with abilities like Hiro here but eventually SkyNet was out of control or better yet, was never under control and soon it launched a massive nuclear attack on the whole planet."

"People with abilities?" – Sarah's confusion was present in her face as it was in John's face as well.

"Yes, there are people with D.N.A which can give powers: Hiro's power is…was teleportation. There will be an announcement today by an ex-congressman named Nathan Petrelli, telling the world about these people. In the beginning, everything was ok but the problem was after: racism, xenophobia, terrorist attacks. Soon the thing started out of control and it almost lead to a Civil War. In a desperate attempt, The Government funded a program which could track, hunt and paralyze these people: Skynet. But the program wasn't what they intended: it surpassed everything and all of the sudden, Judgment Day."

"People with powers, like Spider-man? This sounds a little far fetched…" – Sarah shook her head, doubting Lois's confession which Lois gave a quick reply.

"More far fetched than machines with artificial intelligence taking over our military hardware and software and blow up the world?"

Lois's quick question made Sarah re-think her beliefs. John anticipated her and continued the discussion.

"This means you know how it all started. You know what we have to do to stop it." – John's conclusion brought hope to both Connors but immediately disillusion took over their hope.

"Not really, there's a small problem. It's alien."

"Alien?" – Sarah asked, slightly skeptical.

"The resistance rescued someone who was under Skynet's concentration camps in Kansas who knew about these events and recognized the pattern, someone who we call the Oracle. She made us realize about artifacts and language which were foreign to this planet. She didn't understand the language but it was sufficient for us to know about it: it's alien, it's Kryptonian. The language encrypted on the virus which destroyed every major military defense system leading then to Judgment Day, was the same as it was on Dark Thursday back on 2006 and we don't know anyone who can stop it except for two people."

"Who?"

"Clark and Kara Kent."

The names didn't sound any familiar to either Connor. - "Who are they? The programmers who built Brainiac? Future resistance members?"

"No but they are the only ones alive who know how to stop Brainiac."

"And where are they?"

"We don't know."- Hiro declared slightly embarrassed.

Sarah was incredulous when she heard Hiro's response. - "You don't know where are the two persons who can stop the machine which ends the world? "

"It's not that simple. We don't have all the answers. However should we not be able to stop Brainiac, we have a second assignment, more like a B-plan."

"We don't have the luxury to have Plan B." – Sarah contested Lois's affirmation. – "We either terminate SkyNet or it will terminate us."

While Sarah had a more pragmatic vision over the SkyNet issue, John had a more open mind. - "What is this Plan –B?"

While Sarah and John were keeping Lois under some sort of interrogation, Hiro headed to the only television and turned it on: the news they were showing caught Hiro's attention. - "Commander Lois, you need to see this…"

Lois ignored the Connors questioning and approached Hiro, looking at the T.V:

"…_there is no update on Nathan Petrelli's health. Last night, the ex-Congressman Nathan Petrelli was shot during a press conference which he had summoned to make a statement. The content of the statement is yet to be revealed as Nathan Petrelli was shot twice in the chest and immediately the panic and chaos took over the scene…" _

"Did he say Nathan Petrelli?"

"Yes, Nathan Petrelli." – Hiro confirmed Lois's fears.

"Crap…He shot the wrong Petrelli. Why would he do that?"

"He had different intentions all along. Bringing him was a mistake all along." – Hiro replied, with a mixture of anger and disappointment.

The question was in Connor's mind. - "Who are we talking about?"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"…_**Businessmen, they drink my wine, plowmen dig my earth,  
None of them along the line know what any of it is worth."**_

Bob Dylan – All Along the Watchtower

May 2008:

The news was all over the news channels: a former politician had been shot during a press conference. Her eyes filled with tears began scrolling down her cheeks due to shock of seeing those images. What troubled her most was the fact the man who had been shot was her own son, Nathan Petrelli and yet she knew it was going to happen and did nothing to stop it. In fact, she had approved such action.

Her cell phone rang: it was the stranger who had contacted her previously, telling her the truth of a dark and disturbing future which needed to be prevented whatever the cost was.

"It is done. I have no pleasure in doing this but you know it's necessary."

Angela heard the words knowing he was right by stopping Nathan to tell the world about people with abilities in spite of her broken heart telling her otherwise. - "I know, it was unavoidable. You do know now you've opened Pandora's Box…"

Abruptly, Angela hung up the connection leaving the stranger in its own thoughts. – "Businessmen, they drink my wine and now plowmen will dig my earth."

Odessa, Texas:

Another night but the same constant worry, as he watched his brother fighting to live another day. He remembered like if it was yesterday: After destroying the virus, he and his brother along with Matt called the press to announce to the entire world, the existence of people with extraordinary abilities. They were tired of suffering for the sins of their fathers.

When everything was about to set in motion, something awful happened: Nathan was shot, twice, in his chest, surprising everyone. Nathan fell in his arms as he desperately called for him, frantically hoping for a reply from his brother but nothing.

Immediately the police evacuated the location: the reporters were evacuated and seeing his brother losing his life, he knew he had to get his brother out of there and go to the nearest hospital.

"Matt, tell them to back off!" – Peter's demand was promptly executed by Matt, adding his personal touch.

"There's nothing here to see. Let's go people, everything out!" – Matt spoke inside their minds, breaking their will and forcing them to go away.

Meanwhile, carrying Nathan in his arms, Peter used his power and opened the nearest window: Seeing the empty room, he flew out of there with his brother to the nearest hospital where he landed at the main entrance.

"HELP! HELP!" – Peter screamed energetically when he entered inside, grabbing the hospital's staff attention: Immediately Nathan was carried on a stretcher and sent to the surgery. Peter wanted to follow but he was quickly stopped by nurse.

"You're not allowed to come in: only medical staff is." – His brother's condition was is top priority and there he stayed waiting for news. Moments became minutes and minutes became hours and no one could tell him how his brother was: In the mist of sadness and angst, something else got his attention.

"Peter…" – He heard a voice calling for him and it continued. – "Peter…Peter…"

Attracted to the voice, he walked in the apparent direction the voice had and followed it, crossing corridors, climbing down stairs until he reached its source: an abandoned room in the basement where a cloaked individual was calling him.

"Peter…"

The stranger's appearance didn't inspire any trust in Peter. - "Who are you?" – He asked, keeping a safe distance.

"No reason to get excited…" – The individual tried to calm Peter.

Since Peter didn't get an answer, he tried to read the individual's mind but surprisingly, he was blocked and advised by the individual.

"No peeking Peter: you won't like what's inside."

"How do you know my name? What is that you want?" – Nevertheless Peter demanded an answer.

"How's your brother Peter?"

Peter looked oddly at the person, wondering why the individual was asking such question and quickly the individual insisted. – "How many times are you going to let it happen?"

"What?"

"Letting your loved ones suffer: Because believe me when I tell you, this is just the beginning."

The affirmation looked more like a threat than anything else. - "What do you mean? What did you have to do with this?"

The answer was anything but pleasant. - "It means your brother's worst fears will come true: we are going to be chased, locked away, and executed. Let me show you."

The individual extended its hand and patiently waited: Peter was covered in doubt and confusion. Immediately, his brain was invaded by a series of thoughts which had only thing in common: total destruction… everything he knew was shattered, in ruins. Gigantic machines killing everything in its path, metallic skeletons walking around through the debris with laser guns in its mission of seek and destroy…the images, the thoughts tormented his mind terribly.

"I can't get no relief."

A cemetery somewhere in New York:

It took time but eventually she found her dead brother: Maya had been travelling to the United States with her brother to find a way to stop her abilities to find some sort of cure, in her perspective of things. Her journey had been rough, difficult and tragic. Her brother, Alessandro was killed by Sylar, a psychotic man who wanted all abilities, including hers. Fortunately she survived and looked for the corpse of her dead brother to give him a proper burial, showing him, her final respect.

Being in a foreigner land with no relatives and no friends, she was almost alone on her brother's funeral: with her, there was Mohinder Suresh, the scientist who has going to find a cure for her.

The rituals had ended and Mohinder tried to comfort Maya one more time. – "Let's go home. I'll make a cup of tea."

"I want to stay a little longer." – Maya replied, still much embraced in her sorrow. Mohinder understood Maya and didn't insist.

"Okay…I'll get the car." – Mohinder walked away leaving Maya all alone, contemplating her brother's grave.

"Maya…" – She heard a voice calling for her and it continued. – "Maya…Maya…"

The calling was far too attractive to be ignored: Fascinated and curious, Maya followed the voice, looking in every direction until she spotted someone who looked like a monk near a tree, eating an apple: the face was hidden and cautiously, she walked in his direction until she stopped about five to six steps away from the monk, in a safety distance. - "Who are you?"

"It hurts, doesn't it? It seems it wasn't worth it. The thousands of miles you travelled, always running away from those who feared you: Alone, isolated, no one to love and all to hate."

Somehow Maya felt identified with that stranger's words but there too many questions in her mind about that individual. – "You haven't answered my question."

"I'm the one who holds the key to the future. I'm the one who can stop people from hunting people like you. How many times did you run away just because you're different? I know you want to live your life like any other but I'll tell you: They won't let you."

The speech was somewhat cryptic for Maya, no matter how identified she was by hearing those words. - "They who?"

"You know those who I speak of…the others, the common people. They are afraid of you and so they will chase you, forcing you to live like a rat, always hiding, always on the run, with no home. You know what I'm talking about, don't know Maya?" – The stranger's words echoed in Maya's mind, forcing her to remember the last few months of uncertainty, fear and desolation, people hunting her.

The stranger noticed Maya's inner struggle, her self recognisance of her life and took advantage. – "But all that can change…the fear, the inquisition, the hunt…"

"How?" – Maya was suddenly interested into hear what that stranger had to say.

"Follow me. Save what it can still be saved. Your life, your friends, the world…"

A sudden headache hit her with a strong presence of a single gold, pointing the direction she had to follow. -"I can't get no relief…"

New Orleans

Late night and he couldn't get any sleep: earlier in the day, it occurred his mother funeral. He became orphan of mother and father who died a few months earlier, victim of a gunshot. Nikki Sanders and D.L. Hawkins were no longer a part of his life as mother and father: both were gone and he didn't how life was going to be from that point. He was lost.

"I can't get no relief…" – He declared, looking at the stars through the window which was very come to his bed.

"Micah…" - He heard a sudden voice calling for him and it continued. -"Micah…Micah…" - As the voice kept calling him, he became more and more curious: The curiosity too over him and Micah got out of bed, walking out of his bedroom, searching for the voice which attracted him.

The creepy figure scared Micah and he ran away from it but as Micah turned direction, the figure appeared right in front of him.

"Micah,…don't be afraid." – The individual's attempt to calm Micah failed miserably. Micah stepped back, afraid of the stranger's intentions

"I know how it feels to lose someone you love: I've been there, Micah. It shatters your heart, rips off your soul. You feel lost; you don't know where you can turn to. There's a void you can't fill and it seems like you're going to be sucked into that void, staying there forever."

That stranger couldn't describe better the feelings Micah was having: Seeing that stranger more sympathetically, Micah confessed. – "I can't get no relief."

"I know." – The stranger hugged Micah, compassionately. – "But life can offer you a new purpose, to stop things like the things which happened to your parents. Fight for your future Micah. Let me show you the way. Don't let their deaths be in vain."

Psychiatric Hospital, somewhere in Philadelphia:

After the Nathan's attempt of life, Matt Parkman went to the hospital to visit his father for the first time since his father was admitted to that hospital: He was there, in the same room as his father was and the sight before him was leaving him indifferent.

His father had abandoned him at the age of thirteen becoming an absent figure in his life until the day he discovered his father was tormenting Molly and chasing the rest of the living founding members of the Company but the most surprising moment was when he, Matt Parkman, discovered that his father was one of the founding members. Matt saw him then, in completely different way:

"Such a wasted talent: If only he was pointed in the right direction." – Matt turned around, surprised how anyone could come so close without being detected: the face was covered, hiding its identity.

"Who are you?"- Matt stepped back, cautiously.

"Someone who wants to set things right." – The individual's answer didn't satisfy Matt's curiosity or demand and defensibly Matt tried to obtain his answers in a different way.

"Trying to read my mind… Clever but pointless." – The individual stated much to Matt's surprise: the individual stepped forward but Matt stepped back and grabbing his gun.

"Show yourself!" – Matt aimed the gun at the individual but to his surprise, the gun had disappeared right in front of him.

"For how long will you continue to live under your father's shadow?"

"I don't live under my father's shadow!" – Matt shouted energetically.

"You're trying to clean up the mess they made. The Shanti Virus…"

"We're trying to set things right: a new start…" – Matt tried to explain his actions but it didn't convince the stranger.

"And yet you keep paying for your father's sins…and ultimately it will lead to our end."

"And how do you possibly know that?"

Slowly the individual extended his hand to Matt who became baffled with the gesture. – "Grab my hand and you'll know the truth."

Patiently the individual waited: after a few moments of hesitation, Matt lowered his gun and grabbed the stranger's hand. Immediately, a flood of thoughts entered in his mind, of destruction, a nuclear apocalypse where all he knew was destroyed, burned to ashes. The images, the thoughts tormented his mind terribly.

"I can't get no relief…"

Seeing a tormented Matt, the individual stepped back and exited the room, knowing perfectly its mission had just begun. - "None of them along the line know what any of it is worth."

Vale Verde, California:

She waited for him: She was hoping their break-up would be a thing of the pass. Claire and West had met in their high school, learning each other secrets: he could fly and she could heal faster than anyone. They could rely, trust on each other but something torn them apart: she wanted to tell the world about them, their abilities but West dramatically opposed to that idea. It was simple, the truth or him…

They broke up and when she wanted to tell the truth to the world, her adoptive father, Noah Bennet came from the dead, claiming she couldn't tell the truth or the Company would take action.

Without her father and without the possibility to tell the truth, she was going, at least, to apologize to West and hope she could have his friendship, at best.

And so, there she was, standing in front of his house but unaware of what to say or act. Taking the final step was much more difficult than she predicted: Ring at his doorbell or perhaps on another day.

She chose the later and headed back home but she was half way she met West.

"Claire…"

"West…hi…"- She didn't know what to say or do: She was having that chance unexpectedly but before she could make anything, West took the initiative.

"Were you coming from my place?"

"Yeah…" – she confessed, hesitantly. – "I wanted to say I'm sorry and I've changed my mind: I'm not going to tell the world the truth about our abilities. I was still hoping we could be friends."

He approached her, grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. – "More than friends…" – He smiled and leaned forward: to her surprise, they kissed. A quick kiss but it had a stamp of a make up.

"I love you Claire and I'm glad you respected my point of view and didn't tell the truth. We all have our secrets."

"Thank you for everything: You've always been there for me." – She squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"I guess it's back to school tomorrow."

"yeah, I almost forgot what that is." – Both smiled at Claire's confession.

"Tomorrow…What time can I pick you up?"

"At 9 A.m."

"Ok." – They kissed each other goodbye. – "Bye."- Claire stayed there quietly watching West walking away: everything was starting to make sense again. She could again hope for a normal life, something she was asking for a long time. When she couldn't see West any longer, she decided to head home.

"We all have our secrets…Cute…"– Suddenly she realized the stranger's presence and defensively she stepped back. - "He won't be there for you forever, you know?"

"Who are you?"

Indifferent to her distrust, the stranger continued. - "He will die Claire, you'll watch him die and there will nothing to do to stop it unless you follow me."

Scared, frightened, Claire ran away from the stranger but to her surprise he appeared right in front of her.

"Running away Claire? That's what you have been doing your whole life." – The stranger mocked Claire, leaving her even more scared.

She stepped back, always keeping a safe distance. - "Who the hell are you?"

"Don't you want West to live? Don't you want to be happy with him?"

A million thoughts burst in her mind and the worst ones came strong. -"You're going to kill him!" – She turned around and headed back, hoping to find West and warn him but once again, the stranger stood between her and West.

"No reason to get excited, I won't kill him but the machines will." – The stranger's statement left her completely confused.

"Machines?"

The stranger extended his hand. – "The secret may have save your life for now but the truth will kill us all: Let me show my world, your future."

Claire hesitated: just when things would go back to normality, there was always something ready to mess up her life.

"You need to know the truth so that we can fight it. Only then you can help West." - The Stranger insisted.

She didn't who that individual was and she had no trust in him but apparently, he was faster and stronger than she was.

"I'm here to stay Claire. Don't run away from the future: face it or the only thing left for you will be pain."

Reluctantly Claire's hand met the stranger's hand and then she saw the horrific images of a ruined future.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peter Petrelli couldn't stop thinking about anything else but the images he saw earlier: an absolute stranger approached him, warning him about a future where everyone was being hunted, whether you had abilities or not. Aside of the tormenting thoughts he had, there was another constant thought: The words a stranger had told a few nights before:

"_How many times are you going to let it happen?"_

"_The assassination attempt on your brother. Because believe me when I tell you, this is just the beginning."_

"_It means your brother's worst fears will come true: we are going to be chased, locked away, and executed. Let me show you."_

Then, he was given a terrifying gift: memories, pictures of a world in agony where people were chased, killed by walking metallic skeletons with bloody red eyes, crushing the corpses as they kept running after all humans matching the words the stranger had said to him earlier when he tried to read the stranger's mind:

"_No peeking Peter: you won't like what's inside."_

It didn't matter: it was a horrifying truth he slowly began uncovering with his drawings. Sat at the couch, he looked at the room where he was standing, was already full of papers with drawings with the same context as the memories of the Stranger: flames, wreckage, cryptic symbols he couldn't recognize, dead bodies, walking metallic skeleton. Peter knew the stranger was telling the truth.

"You're starting to know, aren't you?" – Suddenly Peter realized, he was sharing the room with the Stranger. – "You know the thoughts I gave you, are real."

Peter got up and already invested in the subject, Peter wondered if the Stranger had any plans. - "Yes…What will happen? What can I do to stop it? "

The stranger avoided Peter's question, asking for Peter's patience. – "There are others who need to know the truth."

"Who?"

"Matt Parkman, Maya Ramirez, Micah Hawkins and Claire Bennet." –

While the others didn't mean anything, Matt and Claire were familiar names. - "Claire? Matt? What do they have to do with this?"

"They are like us, people with abilities."

The vague answer didn't offer any peace of mind to Peter who wanted to know more about the incoming future. Instead of revealing more, The Stranger took out of his coat: four photos which he put on the table, one of Claire, one of Matt, one of Micah and last one of Maya, all for Peter to see.

"We need them Peter: Four of us, four destinations."

One by one, Peter grabbed the photos, taking each one, a second to view. The Stranger put his arm on Peter's shoulder. – "We should go now."

The sentence had an obvious intention: Peter realized the Strange wanted him to teleport to get the four individuals and Peter acted accordingly.

He looked at Claire's photo and closed his eyes, focusing on her: suddenly he opened his eyes and there she was, standing at his front.

Popping up so abruptly scared Claire but she was happy to see Peter again: however the stranger who had previously met her, was also there making Claire unease.

"Peter…what is he doing here?"

"Relax Claire, he's here to help us: he's going to explain everything. Please, you have to come with us."

After a few moments of hesitation, Reluctantly Claire grabbed Peter's hand and all three teleported out of there, for their next destination: Matt Parkman.

Popping up in Philadelphia, they were in same room as Matt who was watching his father, lat don in bed, in a profound coma.

Their sudden appearance surprised Matt: he recognized both Claire and Peter but Matt also recognized the Stranger, the same Stranger who put in his mid, the horrific images of a reality far too dark to be expressed in words.

"Is this a trick?" – Matt wasn't even sure Peter and Claire were real: in this mind the Stranger was a real powerful telepath and he could pull off a stunt like that.

"We're real Matt and you need to come with us."

"Why?"

Peter stepped forward, trying to convince Matt. - "Because there's a future which needs to be saved: I have seen it."

He looked at each one of them and his eyes fixed on Claire: if she was real, then he could read her mind and so he did and he was convinced. Without realizing Matt had read her mind while Claire tried to help Peter. -"I trust Peter. There's nothing else to say except I want to know also what will happen to us, to everything."

Assured with everything being true, he was still cautious while approaching Peter and Claire. – "I'm in."

The group, having then, four elements, went to pick up Maya who was then, at Mohinder's apartment, in New York City.

They appeared right in the middle of the small living room, scaring Maya who was putting the dishes for dinner. She yelled, catching Mohinder's attention who immediately ran, coming for Maya's aid. Once he arrived at the room, he was stunned to see the group.

"Peter? Matt? Claire? Who is this? What's going on?" – Unease, the last person Mohinder glared at, was the Stranger.

"We've met back at the cemetery." – Maya declared, looking at the Stranger.

The stranger extended his hand. - "It's time, Maya. It's time to live your life without fear, without looking over your shoulder. Come with us."

Quietly, Maya took the Stranger's hand in a sign of accepting his invitation.

Still uncomfortable, Mohinder was worried about Maya: he couldn't let her go alone with that Stranger, in spite of Matt, Peter and Claire's presence. - "I'm going with you."

"You aren't a part of us, Mohinder." – The Stranger quickly declared, making no doubt, Mohinder wasn't welcomed.

"What?"

"This doesn't concern you." – The Stranger replied, categorically. – "Peter…"

Instantly, the group vanished with Maya leaving Mohinder all alone: the group had to make a final stop, Micah Hawkins in New Orleans.

In New Orleans, Micah was on his bed, reading the last comic book his father had bought for him: it was the only companion he felt, abstracting himself from the cruel world which took his parents.

Suddenly, in front of him, appeared a group of five people: He recognized the police officer, Matt Parkman, the blonde teenager, Claire, the one time glowing man, Peter and finally the Stranger.

"Micah…"

Before the Stranger continued, Matt stepped between the Stranger and Micah. - "What does he have to do with this? With us?"

The Stranger noticed Matt's attempt to protect Micah: baffled, he asked. – "It matters to all of us, people with abilities. I've given you a sneak peek of the shape of things to come. Your lack of faith baffles me, Matt. What can I do to earn your trust?"

"It would help us if you show us your face."- Matt replied, still suspicious about the stranger.

"My face won't matter when you see the future I want to fight." – The stranger replied.

"And what future is this?" -

"Peter here has the ability to time travel. We are all going to see what the future has in store for us." – The stranger looked at Peter, expectant, extending his hand to Peter. – "Peter, take us to where you had your latest vision…"

Slowly, Peter grabbed the stranger's hand and extended his hand to Matt who reluctantly grabbed Peter's hand: Soon, Maya, Micah and Claire followed Matt and grabbed each others hands, forming a circle among the six of them. Peter closed his eyes and an image appeared in his mind, most probably a courtesy of his latest vision he had about the future: Peter focused on that image and suddenly there they were.

Where? It was New York City and the when was different…The sunny day they were presented way earlier had been replaced by the tempestuous day they were facing then: the darkness was present everywhere in every avenue, in every street, in every corner. The majestic skyscrapers were replaced by ruins, debris: there was no signs of life and the only noise they could hear, was the howling wind interrupted occasionally by a few blasts they could see along the scenery.

"This is New York, 2032. Welcome to the future." – Peter, Matt, Micah, Maya and Claire noticed the irony in the stranger's voice, looking at the desolating landscape of death and destruction, surpassing any possible expectation they might have about the future.

"How this happened?" – Peter's question was in everyone's mind.

"Sheesh…Follow me." – The stranger lowered the tone of his voice and the rest of the group followed the stranger to a compartment where they could hide. The wind was strong and noisy but something else began to overcome the wind's noise and suddenly, a jet appeared, searching for any life form while the stranger signalled the rest of group to keep themselves quiet. They had to wait a few moments until the jet was gone to get out of lair.

"What was that?"

"A Hunter-Killer, SkyNet's courtesy." – The stranger declared flatly.

"What Happened? What is SkyNet?"

"Here's my story…Nathan Petrelli announced to the world, the existence of people with extraordinary abilities, who some believe to be the next step in the human evolution.

A few months later, The United States Congress approves the Registration Act: anyone with special abilities has the obligation to communicate those abilities to Homeland Security. A computer program called SkyNet is programmed to monitor these civilians and acting accordingly to the level of threat. People like begin to be persecuted, hunted and Martial Law is implemented.

Then Judgment Day… April 21st 2011: SkyNet goes out of control and launches a nuclear attack upon the major cities worldwide. 5 billion lives are lost in that day. Now you have history and the sight."

"Wait a minute…" – Peter spoke, still processing the entire scenario. - "My brother Nathan was shot and he never announced the existence of people like us."

"Yes, it's true…" – The Stranger agreed but the landscape was telling them otherwise. - "This just proves my point, it's inevitable." – The Stranger concluded. – "They are going to learn about our existence soon or later and they will hunt us down, there will be no place to hide, we will lose our family, our friends… everything."

"This Skynet, it's the thing that destroys the world?"

"Yes because the others were jealous of us and got scared of us. They created Skynet and Skynet went out of control. Then it considered everyone as enemy: people like us and the others, the normal people. Skynet didn't make a distinction, it didn't matter anymore; all it did, was killing us, day after day, week after week, year after year."

Peter, Matt, Claire, Micah and Maya kept looking at the desolating landscape, overwhelmed: it's far too depressing just to stand there and do nothing.

"What can we do stop it?" – Matt asked, no longer caring about his suspicions concerning the Stranger.

"Work with me: Together we'll fight this future, we'll stop the machines from ever happening, and we'll make sure everything will change."

One by one, Peter, Micah, Maya, Claire and Matt were overwhelmed and once they all agreed: Paying close attention to each one of them, the Stranger knew he had earned their trust: there was no point staying for much longer. They had seen it, they experienced for minutes what he had experienced for decades. - "Peter…"

"Yeah?…"

"Take us back." – Again, everyone hold each other hands, forming a perfect circle waiting for Peter to make his move. They closed their eyes and after a few moments, they were back at the present, returning the majestic skyscrapers, the streets filled with life and the certainty to change things forever.

The Stranger looked at each one of them: he could see how shaken everyone was, how deeply disturbed they were but what they experienced for some minutes, he experienced for most of his life. Nevertheless, there was time to stop it. - "You've witnessed it: you know the shape of things to come. Let me warn you: Things will get worse before they get better. Tell me, can I count on you to stop it, to stop Judgement Day? "

Looking at each one, everyone was certain in stopping what they had just seen minutes ago. – "Good."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"We wait for Peter here."

"What? – Peter looked at the Stranger while everyone else was looking at him wondering what was going on.

"There's something I need you to do."

"What is it?"

"There's someone who needs your help."

"Who?" – The stranger didn't reply Peter's question: Instead he showed Peter, a photo. It presented a blond woman with icy blue eyes, blond hair, showing a wide smile, her arms around a man which Peter recognized immediately. – "It's me…" – Peter contemplated the photo once again just to see if his eyes were deceiving him but no, it was apparently real. – "Who is she?"

The natural answers popped up but the stranger refused to give Peter any straight answers. - "You have the power to find this woman: She's important to our fight."

"She has abilities like us?"

"Yes but mostly her knowledge is important to us."

"Why?"

The Stranger ignored Peter's question. - "We'll need her. You'll need her. She needs you."

The message, the answers the stranger was giving him were cryptic at best. - "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Her name is Kara. Bring her back Peter. That's all."

Peter looked at the photo, focusing his attention on that woman who had such an amazing smile, wondering who she was: seeing himself in that photo, he asked himself what were the possibilities.

"A tasteless joke? A manipulated photo? A likely future? If it was the future, were they friends? More than Friends? Lovers?"

Too many questions and yet no answers: perhaps that blonde woman he could see in that picture could give him some answers: seeing the future like he did and believing in the Stranger's affirmation, Peter didn't have second thoughts. He closed his eyes, focusing his thoughts on her, the icy blue eyes, the bright blond hair, the soft smile: it didn't take long and soon he was elsewhere.

Suddenly the wind began hitting him baldly: Opening his eyes, Peter faced a strange and hostile land, a desert with shades of grey, two suns lighting up the sky: he didn't need to be a genus in astronomy to know he wasn't on Earth anymore. Immediately he covered his face with his jacket as best as he could, looking in very direction trying to find a reference point to guide him but nothing: it was lifeless unlike anything he had ever seen in his life instead something else caught his attention: screams.

He turned around to see someone being attacked by a pair of dark presences, floating around a woman with blond hair: It didn't take too long for Peter to know who that woman was and immediately he ran to her aid.

"KARA!"

To be continued…


End file.
